Blackout
by Unt0t3n
Summary: It started with the blackouts. You know, like when you stand up fast, really fast and then for a split second you feel dizzy and headachy. Mr. Snippy assumed they were normal, or the ghastly beginning of his slow and painful demise by radiation poisoning. ...Mr. Snippy has problems with reoccurring feelings similar to blackouts...
1. The beginning of the end

_**Blackout**_

_**Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End.**_

_Snippy's POV- possible Snippy/Captain references in later chapters. Mr. Snippy has problems with reoccurring feelings similar to blackouts. _

It started with the blackouts.

You know, like when you stand up fast, _really_ fast and then for a split second you feel dizzy and headachy. Mr. Snippy assumed they were normal, or the ghastly beginning of his slow and painful demise by radiation poison. I mean, he _had_ to take his mask off SOMETIMES. He assumed his sad little band of survivors- also known as his teammates- did too on occasion. Although he had never seen one do so. Their crazy leader-partially-dictator who dubbed him-(or her, Snippy didn't really WANT to know)-self 'Zee Captain' in particular. He must have absorbed A LOT of radiation (by now Snippy assumed Captain was male and had no intentions of checking) that or he just escaped from a mental asylum. Which-based on Engineers choice in test subjects- was highly possible. Either way, Captain was _insane_.

Back to the point- The blackouts were getting worse and the snipers lack of sleep (most likely due to the also insane Pilot sneaking around at night- he was a bloody ninja or something) wasn't helping either. Oh- and he probably wasn't a sniper either. Captain just dubbed him that because his last name- Snippy- sounded like sniper. But he really didn't mind the assault rifle that was an accessory of this title. Snipers probably don't use assault rifles either but he _defiantly _wasn't going to correct Captain on that mistake- Better him then that delusional Pilot or smartass Engineer.

Snippy's worst fear was that the blackouts would interrupt a mission- that's what the Captain called crazy ventures into the radioactive wasteland. More like_ suicide_ missions.

Even though the blackouts were only a few seconds- they consisted of a feeling of extreme dizziness, a pounding headache and crushing blindness- sometimes. Mostly, dark blotches would cloud his vision further than the thick and scratched lenses of his gasmask already did, but once or twice he was actually blinded for a few terrifying seconds. Blindness wasn't like closing your eyes- you can't see a hazy reddish glow through your eyelids- the blackness surrounds you and everything you seemed to know about your surroundings fades into what meager evidence you can gather by cautiously reaching your arms out in a wide circle and cocking your head to listen for radioactive, mutant monsters out for your precious blood that you think you can hear faintly roaring in the back of your heavily clothed ears. And a dull pain pounds behind your eyes like a _migraine_ except it prickles like when your foot falls asleep and it feels like some imperceptible demon is stabbing your foot with piercing needles when you happen to need it again. Those few valuable second could mean life or death if Captain and Pilots damn pet, _Photoshop_ –or whatever they had agreed upon calling the monstrosity- attacked him again. Senseless mutated worm. Why couldn't those idiotic imbeciles have chosen that '_Lifealope_' thing to harbor as a pet instead?

"Mister Snippy!" An oddly high pitched shout from a different room derailed his jumbled train of thoughts, "_Here _we-_no-_I _go again on some crazy suicide mission" _Snippy muttered rather angrily. Why was it always him? Once again his thoughts were interrupted by another call from the psycho they called 'Zee Captain' "Mien minion! Zee Captain is calling for you!" Snippy hesitantly rose from his _couch-that-he-called-a-bed_ and trudged sleepily into the other room of the small and abandoned suburban house that currently held the title of their 'base'. "What is it _now"_ he practically hissed- which doesn't really make sense because last time I checked normal people don't hiss words, I guess living in a fictional post-apocalyptic nuclear winter wouldn't _quite _make you normal by our standards though.

"Zee Captain demand mien minions to fetch more tea!" He brandished that malicious little mug- _only_ half full of searing hot tea, surprisingly- towards Snippy's masked face threateningly. The sniper might have muttered an argument if the fate of death by scalding hot radioactive tea didn't dangle menacingly over his hooded head.

"Fine".

_A/N _

_I've recently become a huge Romantically Apocalyptic fan and Mr. Snippy quickly became my favorite character. (The crazy idiot VS only sane person relationship of Captain and Snippy reminds me of my relationship with one of my closest friends 3) And I thought it would be interesting to write about some of his mental/emotional problems. I plan for this to have multiple chapters and a developed storyline. Thank you for reading and _please _review. Reviews really help with motivation (I'll update faster!). _

_Kthxbai- /Unt0t3n/_


	2. Falling Snow and failing missions

_**Blackout**_

_**Chapter 2- Falling Snow**_

_Snippy's POV- possible Snippy/Captain references in later chapters. Mr. Snippy has problems with reoccurring feelings similar to blackouts. _

"BWAH!" Snippy paced back and forth in a frustrated manner, '_Why couldn't that idiot have sent his dear, little Pilot instead!? I'm _always _the one who has to go on some suicidal operation to find the stupidest things! Maybe those thugs will capture me again and _then _we'll see if Captain cares!' _Snippy stopped and pondered- "he won't". With a groan he continued to sift through the piles of radioactive waste with no luck. He had already searched at least ten skeletal excuses for households with _nothing. _

He found that they had already been searched- more like ransacked though. All the canned food (that was all the stuff worth eating these days- radiation has silently leached into everything else) was gone and everything else was tosses into radiating masses that Snippy rifled through. They needed to move on, he wordlessly reminded himself to mention that to Captain when he arrived "home"- If he arrived- The Captain would probably have a tantrum if his _brave explorer_ returned without the desired beverage, Pilot would most likely suggest a penalty- probably banishing the Sniper forever or likewise. "If that _idiot _wants his dear Captain _all_ to himself- HE CAN HAVE HIM!" Snippy barked (once again- I'm pretty sure people don't bark either but it _really_ wouldn't matter- "Sonja! Did you just tell your teacher to go fuck herself?" "No- I _barked _it"). God- he hoped no-one was around to hear his sporadic bursts of resentment- that would be _freakin' _embarrassing. Maybe he would walk into another ambush set up by some scraggly group of murderous loners, this time; he wouldn't have his _wonderful _cancer summoning purse to save him- and then attempt to violently murder him and Pilot… Maybe that thing wasn't so bad after all… Then Captain wouldn't have to worry about him- not that Captain did anyway.

The lone Sniper (_damn!_ That sounds poetic) 's thoughts were interrupted by a single dirty, grey snowflake that tauntingly danced before his unfocused eyes then noiselessly perched on the middle of his gasmasks dented and tarnished filters. With a war cry of "BWAH!" he continued on to shake his head (as much as he could wearing his hood) violently and flail his arms like some bizarre idiot having a vicious muscle spasm- Okay- now he _really _hoped no-one was slyly spying on him. Well- at least if anyone was-they'd think he had radiation sickness and shoot on sight, probably…

_"hmmm?" _ Black clouds began to accumulate before Snippy's eyes and he felt a familiar pounding in his skull- His sudden burst of movement must have triggered another dizzy spell! '_Crap! Not again!' _he silently thought as he fell to the ground. From his almost-fetal position on the ground he gazed upward - savoring the view where a missing portion of roof let him gaze upon the greying sky. Watching falling snowflakes gently gathered on his lenses as he drifted to somewhere far away...

_A/N _

_Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed and faved/followed! You guys really helped! (And special thanks to 3 for pointing out I'm spelling "mein" wrong!) _

_Anyway- Thanks guys! Kthxbai! /Unt0t3n/_


End file.
